


The Blue Sky

by Kenzrocks47



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Shikamaru is a genius, Shikamaru is in love~, Shikamaru notices things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzrocks47/pseuds/Kenzrocks47
Summary: Summary: there was a question that Shikamaru liked to ask people when he was in his academy days. FemNaru x Shikamaru. Oneshot. No Akatsuki or 4th great shinobi war or evil vengeful Sasuke.





	The Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of my The Blue Sky AU! Feedback is appreciated.

Everybody knew that Nara Shikamaru's favorite thing to do was watch the clouds.

He had done it since before his academy days and in his academy days he liked to ask a question.

“Why do you think the sky is blue?” He would ask.

Most people just shrugged with answers like ‘I don't know’ or ‘who cares’.

Those answers always irritated him. No one seemed to look at the sky in the way he did.

For a while he stopped asking the question and stopped watching the clouds, instead he found that a certain blond was more interesting.

Naruto was all grins and closed eyes to hide her pain and loneliness from showing itself.

It was one of things the Nara heir noticed while watching her, she always closed her eyes when she smiled.

For a while he watched her, her reactions to different situations were a closed eyed smile. Some looked more like a grimace to him.

He watched the girl for one school year before his attention went back to the sky and its clouds.

{}{}{}

On the day of their graduation from the academy Shikamaru did not expect to see the blond he used to watch lying in one of his favorite clearings.

The clearing was next to a small pond and surrounded by conifer and oak trees.

Naruto lay in the middle of the clearing, her waist long blond hair was out of its usual pigtails and was fanned across the grass, her orange and blue ‘kill me’ jacket was tied across her waist so that she was only wearing a black tank top and her black shorts. Her black ninjas had been kicked off her feet and laid a distance away from her so that her feet were buried into the grass. Her eyes were closed and her arms were spread at her sides.

She looked so peaceful with her emotions bared, revealing her inner sadness and loneliness.

Without a second thought, Shikamaru crossed the short distance and laid next to her.

He saw her stiffen momentarily before she relaxed.

They laid next to each other in a comfortable silence before Shikamaru remembered a question he used to ask but never asked her.

He turned his head towards her, “Hey Naru?” He continued when she saw her questioning glance. “Why do you think the sky is blue?”

Naruto turned her head back to look at the sky, she seemed to think for a second, “Because it's sad that it can't touch the ground.” She said after a moment's silence. She turned to face him again, “Why?”

Shikamaru just hummed, hiding his grin, “No reason.”

She gave him an odd look and they watched the sky side by side.

{}{}{}  
10 years later

Shikamaru thought back to that moment 10 years ago as his head laid in his lovers lap, the only thing disturbing the silence was the sound of his blond lover humming a soft, quiet tune as she combed her fingers through his soft brown hair.

It was currently October 10th and the darkness of the night was lit up with festival lights and bright fireworks.

He looked at Naruto in the light of the festive lanterns that hung across the trees that surrounded their clearing.

In the ten years since their graduation a lot had happened.

They both became chunin not long after graduation when he proved himself in the exams with his expert strategies. Naruto had proved herself by her stamina, immense load of chakra, and the ability to think of a strategy in the midst of battle. It helped that she also took down Gaara, who had transformed into a monster and started destroying anything in his path, by herself with the help of her summon.

Soon after she turned 13, she and Jiraiya from the legendary Sannin took off on a 3 year training trip.

When she had come back she was immensely different than before. She had come back with her hair now in a ponytail, gone was the orange and blue and in its place was a deep crimson tank, a black hoodie tied around her waist, black short shorts(that had made him blush), a pair of fingerless black gloves with crimson stripes, the necklace given to her by lady Tsunade sat between her, ahem, well developed breasts, she wore black ninja shoes that went an inch below her knee, and her forehead protectors cloth was now crimson.

On top of her appearance her attitude changed as well. She wasn't as loud as before, although she was still rather loud, her temper was a lot shorter than before and when mad her hair would split into nine sections and float around like foxtails. According to a terrified Kakashi who had showed up 4 hours late to a meeting with his former student, she looked just like her deadly mother when she got angry. The Uzumaki was also a lot smarter than before and could easily win a battle against a jounin.

Not long after she became a jounin, Naruto joined the anbu black ops and became their best member in infiltration and assassination as well as seduction and assassination. She became well known across the nation as the Crimson Fox or the Blood Fox. The name was based off three things, 1. Having the Kyuubi sealed inside her, 2. Her fox like personality, 2. And her crimson fox anbu mask.

How they became lovers, Shikamaru couldn't quite remember. He figured not long after she came back from her training.

And now in present time she sat against an old oak tree, playing with his hair.

She had just gotten off guarding the Hokage, )it was what she did when not on missions since she was extremely powerful and had a close relationship with the fifth Hokage) and was still in her anbu uniform, her mask sat on the side of her head.

“Hey Shika?” She asked.

He hummed in questioning, closing his eyes at the feel of her gentle fingers combing his hair.

“I'm pregnant.” She said calmly.

It took a second for him to process the information before he shot up into a sitting position and turned towards her in shock. She had a foxy look on her face.

“WHAT?!” His voice echoed across The village.

{}{}{}

In her office, Tsunade heard a loud ‘what’ echo in the village.

Tsunade grinned, it seems Naru told Shikamaru.

{}{}{}

I hope you liked it!


End file.
